


Toy Boy Oliver

by KayhlaChristine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayhlaChristine/pseuds/KayhlaChristine
Summary: This is based on the song Toy boy by Mika. Listening to the song I came up with this for Oliver Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland's 2p. I hope you like it and listening to the song while reading will help. I don't own the song or Oliver Kirkland.





	Toy Boy Oliver

I’m a wind-up toy poppet. Wind me up and watch me play; you can turn my world upside down. If you leave me alone I’ll make a mess of things that’s for sure.

I’ve got a heart black in the smallest size, leave me in the dark you won’t hear me cry because that’s how I like it.

I’m more than just an illustration but I get points for the articulation, you can make me come to life on a brass spring and I’m such a wonderful play thing.

It’s a cruel cross that I have to wear come if you come in close I’ll cut your hair.

I’m more than just a toy in a patched pink suit please hold me in your arms I’m just a boy like you.

But your mama said there was something wrong with me; she didn’t want you sleeping with me for too long.

It’s a serious thing in a grown-up world maybe it would be better if I was a girly Barbie girl.

You know I adored-ya but you went and left me in Georgia, toys are not sentimental but how can I be for rental?

She’s the meanest hag that I’ve ever seen; she went and pulled out my insides with an old rust safety pin.

I’m the saddest sight that I’ve ever been that I should be thrown away; my clothes are made of rags which don’t even match.

She dressed me up as the man she had loved then threw me in a box when she had had enough.

I don’t see the light of day anymore since she stuck her voodoo pins in where my eyes use to be...

Was it accidentally tragic that I was a victim of black magic? I had a boy once who use to love me but now he’s too afraid to even look at me.

On a long lost day when you’re old and grey you’ll remember me, your old toy boy.

When your oldest son is wondering what to be just tell him to be a boy like me...

But you better do it soon ‘cause once I’m done with that hag I’ll be coming back to kill you too *evil giggle*


End file.
